


Harry and Louis One Shots

by larry_luvvv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_luvvv/pseuds/larry_luvvv
Summary: This is just a collection of a bunch of random short one shots/AUs that I have created containing Harry and Louis. Hope you guys enjoy! Also comment any suggestions you guys want me to write so I can have some ideas! Thank you!





	Harry and Louis One Shots

When Harry got home, it was late. He was expecting Louis to be in bed because he usually was when Harry got home this late. When Harry opened the door and took off his shoes, silence is not what he heard. What he did hear was music coming from the living room. When he walked into the room he was surprised at what he saw. His beautiful husband was in the center of the room. He was wearing tight boxer briefs and one of Harry’s sweaters while dancing to the recent hit from Selena Gomez. He didn’t notice Harry walk in so the taller man just stood in the doorway admiring the gorgeous human that he got to call his husband. Louis was lost in his dancing that he didn’t notice Harry until about 5 minutes later. When he did a smile slowly made its way onto Louis’ face. Harry walked over to the small boy and wrapped his arms around him.

“How long have you been standing there?” Louis said to Harry.

“About 5 minutes,” the taller man replied.

“And you were just watching me? You creep”

“I can’t help that the way you move your body is so intriguing”

Louis smirked at Harry and lifted his head to kiss his husband softly.

“I missed you,” Louis whispered to Harry.

“I missed you too, boo”

“I couldn’t sleep without you so I decided to play some music and wait for you to come home”

“I’m glad you did because your beautiful face is the first thing I want to see when I get home from work”

“Well it better be, you didn’t marry me for nothing”

Harry giggled and kissed Louis again. It was that moment when the song changed to something a bit slower. “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley, came pouring through the speakers. Harry looked at Louis, both of them knowing that this was their song. Harry backed away and put out his hand towards Louis.

“May I have this dance?” Harry said. Louis giggled.

“Of course you can, my love”

Harry pulled Louis closer to his body and began rocking them side to side, Harry’s large hands on Louis’ waist and Louis’ over Harry’s neck. They began slowly rocking side to side while looking into each other’s eyes.  
Suddenly, Harry lifted Louis up slightly and set him down on top of his shoeless feet so Louis was stepping on them and rocking along with Harry. Louis leaned his head down on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
“I can’t help falling in love with you,” Harry softly sang into Louis’ ear and Louis thought he couldn’t love Harry any more than he already did but he was proven wrong in that moment.

“I love you so much Harry Styles,” Louis whispered to him.

“I love you with all my heart Louis Styles” Harry whispered back.


End file.
